User blog:Baam25th/Enchia, the Thunderbird
Hello :) Just a little champion concept I created, constructive criticism appreciated. Oh, and I tried to use the fancy boxes and stuff, but it just didn't work :( Hope the lack of formats doesn't trouble you. Stats Health: 410 (+85) Mana Regen: 6.75 (+0.6) Attack Speed: 0.7 (+3%) Move Speed: 320 Health Regen: 4.5 (+0.75) Range: 125 Armor: 10 (+4) Mana: 200 (+45) Attack Damage: 55 (+4) Magic Resist: 30 (+0) Skills Passive: Energy Buildup. Enchia (temporarily) gains 10/25/35 Ability Power for each of his abilities that is on cooldown. Q Active: Surge. Dashes in a line (500 range), dealing 70/110/150/190/230 (+0.8 AP) to each unit he passes through. Mana cost is 40/50/60/70/80, Cooldown 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds. W Passive/Active: Inner Spark. '''Passive: When damage brings Enchia below 25/27/30/32/35% health, he gains 20/35/50/65/80 magic resist for 10 seconds. Active: Enchia shields himself for a base of 50/65/80/105/110 (+0.5 AP) damage + 10/15/20/25/30 (+ 0.1 AP) for each 10% of his health he is missing. Mana cost is 80, Cooldown is 13 seconds. '''E Active: Conductive Blitz. Zaps all nearby enemy champions (300 Range), applying a stack of Unstable Electricity. Unstable Electricity lasts 3 seconds, during which affected champions are slowed by 10/15/20/25/30 %. At the end of this duration affected champions take 50/75/100/125/150 (+0.5 AP) magic damage, + an additional 30/45/60/75/90 (+0.1 AP) for every other chamion affected by the same debuff, with a maximum of 420 base damage (AP will keep scaling up to + 1.0 at 5 champions hit). (basically, the more champions you hit with this the more damage it does) Mana cost is 40/60/80/100/120, Cooldown is 15/14/13/11.5/10 seconds. R Ultimate: Rapid Flight/Thunderstrike. Enchia swoops up above the battlefield and remains aloft, giving him increased sight range and 5/10/15% movement speed for 5 seconds (he can alos move over small terrain). He is not targetable by autoattacks while in this form, but cannot cast his Q,W,or E. During this time he can cast Thunderstrike. Mana cost is 100/150/200, Cooldown is 100/90/80 seconds. If Thunderstrike is not cast, 50% mana is refunded and the cooldown is 50/40/30 seconds. '''Thunderstrike: '''Enchia channels for 1 second, then dives to the target area (within 1000 Range), (breaking out of his Flight buffs), surging with lightning. Enemies in his landing area (300 range) take 150/275/400 (+1.0 AP) magic damage and are stunned for 1/1.5/2 seconds. A "warning " circle will appear on target area while Thunderstrike is channeling. Ideas behind the Skills His passive I thought would be pretty cool, since it would get a player to think about which order to use his skills in. For instance, would you use his Thunderstrike to initiate and then finish your enemies while they're stunned, or save it for last to take advantage of its good AP scaling? It's all about choices... His Q is a pretty ordinary skill, it would act as his main farming, harass and escape tool. I was trying to make a kind a "hit-and-run" style featuring a lot of movement. The W is for a similar purpose. He could dash into a fight, do his damage, and acually have a decent chance of getting away despite his squishyness. A lot of hair-thin escapes :D His E wouldn't be too effective in a 1 on 1, unless the slow was being used to catch a fleeing enemy. The main idea is that its damage scales based on number of enemies, giving the player incentive to risk diving into the middle of a teamfight, still going with the "hit and run". The Ulti would be good for scouting and ganks, and could also be great in teamfights if targeted right, I just wanted to have an ability like this on a Thunderbird. Lore Enchia was a phoenix, much like Anvia. He came from a world forever wrapped in storm, covered with whirling clouds of electrical energy. Due to his immense power, he was able to travel throughout the worlds, and became a guardian to other phoenix(what is the plural for this? Do I care?) such as Anvia. So when the Cryophoenix went missing, he attempted to return her to her home planet. However, while trying to create a portal to Valoran, he lost control of his power and flung himself deep into the heart of the Void. There he was set upon by the dark existences within, and was forced to flee through the endless shadow. When he eventually fell through a crack and arrived on Runeterra, he was merely a shade of his former self. For months he flew through the skies and observed this world, and saw that the void was beginning to corrupt it, with terrible creatures such as Cho'Gath seeping through the cracks. While his power had been drained after his time in the void, Enchia retained enough power to fight in the League of Legends, where he can make a stand againt the forces of the Void. Hope you find him interesting :D Category:Custom champions